Depending upon the type of a product, the paper diaper generally comprises 40 to 50% by weight of cotton-like pulp such as a pulverized pulp, an absorbing sheet of paper and the like, 20 to 30% by weight of a high-molecular absorber such as a highly water-absorptive resin, 10 to 15% by weight of a surface material formed of a non-woven fabric such as a face polyethylene, polyethylene terephthalate, rayon MIX and PETMIX, etc., 10 to 15% by weight of a water-proof material of a polyethylene film, a calcium carbonate-incorporated polyethylene film, etc., and 5% by weight of a tape, such as a furnishing tape, a release tape, a target tape, an elastic yarn such as spandex, or tape of adhesive, an elastic yarn such as spandex, or an adhesive such as hot melt and the like.
For example, the paper diaper is formed by placing an absorbing band containing a mixture of a fuzz, i.e., a fluff made of a pulverized pulp and a highly water-absorptive resin packed in a tissue, onto a polyethylene film at a predetermined place, and sealing an upper surface of such package, for example, by putting a non-woven fabric of polyethylene thereover. A rubber is attached around the waist or leg of the resulting matter, and tape fasteners are mounted on opposite sides of the back of the rubber-attached matter. Tensioning support tapes are mounted in correspondence to the respective tape fasteners.
The disposal paper diaper having such a structure is checked by a cross-over cut check, an absorber position check, a tape position check, a metal detection check and the like, thereby rejecting the defective articles, but the amount of such wastes is increased to very large amount.
However, the paper diaper waste includes, for example, the polyethylene film, the non-woven fabric of polypropylene and the rubber in amounts of about 30% by weight; the highly water absorptive resin in an amount of about 25% by weight; and the pulp powder and the tissue in an amount of about 50% by weight. Therefore, if the paper diaper waste remains as it is, such waste does not find an application, and must be subjected to a classification, thereby separating the polypropylene, the polyethylene, the tissue and the rubber from the highly water-absorptive resin and the pulp. For this reason, most of the paper diaper wastes is incinerated or burnt up.
However, the paper diaper waste has a calorific value as high as 5,000 to 6,000 kcal/kg and hence, must be separated from the common refuses. In addition, even when the paper diaper wastes are burnt up, they must be burnt up in mixture with other refuses, which arises a problem.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems concerning the discarding disposal of the paper diaper wastes.